Rising Sun
by Vianiz
Summary: Narração da noite em que Jasper encontrou Peter pela primeira vez // One shot por enquanto *-* // Deixem Reviews, please!


**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer, eu só resolvi me divertir com os personagens dela...

_Fic dedicada à Dona Anne (ainda não é um livro, sorry), à Dona Flávia (que leu e mandou eu botar aqui) e à Dona Bárbara (que não sabia de nada até agora), amo vocês._

* * *

_Jasper PdV_

Eu corria cegamente pelas ruas noturnas de Monterrey, sedento demais para notar qualquer outra coisa além do som e cheiro de minha presa.

Me foi uma surpresa, portanto, ser capaz de ouvi-la chamar meu nome através da bolha que havia formado à minha volta.

Maria cortava a cidade como uma brisa atrás de mim, seus pés mal roçando o chão se assemelhavam a batimentos cardíacos, constantes e suaves. Tentei me concentrar neles enquanto diminuía a velocidade, permitindo que ela me acompanhasse. Não era normal pararmos no meio de uma viagem de caça. Meus olhos, negros e cheios de dúvida observavam-na parar ao meu lado.

A proximidade entre nós me deixou apreensivo – eu tinha dificuldade em me focar quando minha garganta queimava daquele jeito. Maria aprendera a manter distância nestes períodos. Eu a havia atacado antes, por mero instinto.

– Está ouvindo isso, soldado? – ela murmurou, sorrindo de forma maliciosa e gesticulando com a cabeça para a avenida vazia, mas não quieta. Vozes e risadas faziam-se ouvir ao final da estrada misturadas a passos, quatro pares deles. Passos os quais eu estava perseguindo.

– Nunca há ninguém que valha a pena há essa hora nas ruas – ela bufou – Mas estou pressentindo que hoje vamos ter um pouco de sorte.

Eu não notei a piscadela que Maria jogara para mim antes de correr em direção aos humanos. Meus ouvidos tiniam e a única coisa que percebi é que estava voando novamente.

Havia tempos que não tínhamos mais soldados em nosso exército. Maria não se sentia à vontade transformando homens com a mesma freqüência de antes do afastamento de Nettie e Lucy. Já era de se esperar que tivesse se recuperado, havia décadas desde que a traição de suas parceiras nos atingira. Mas os números continuavam caindo drasticamente – em grande parte por minha culpa. A cada dia algum jovem ultrapassaria os limites comigo e terminaria em cinzas.

Embora eu não soubesse o que a havia feito mudar de idéia está noite, eu a apoiaria incontestavelmente. Gostava de vê-la feliz, seus momentos de depressão me afetavam de um jeito inexplicável e doloroso. Além disso, se tivéssemos sucesso hoje, minha recompensa seria maior.

O simples pensamento disso encheu minha boca com veneno e me impeliu a me mover mais rápido. Tão logo, eu estava ao lado de Maria, parado a poucos metros de nossas vítimas, bêbadas demais para notarem nossa presença.

– Qual deles? Minha voz saiu rouca de desejo.

– Vá com calma, soldado Ela parecia se divertir com minha evidente impaciência. – Acho que pode ficar com as duas garotas. Elas não me interessam.

Esforcei-me para manter meus pés no chão enquanto esperava por ordens mais diretas.

– É, fique com elas. E segure o moreno para mim, está bem? Vamos ter um pouco de diversão essa noite – Não precisei de mais incentivo do que isso.

Meu corpo reagiu sem comando consciente. Eu me atirei para frente focando apenas na garota mais próxima. Cravando os dentes em seu pescoço no exato momento em que me aproximei.

O fluxo de sangue quente em minha boca era revigorante, um alívio, como respirar depois de muito tempo em baixo d'água é para um humano. E também tinha o sabor, nada no mundo possuía um gosto tão delicioso e puro. Definitivamente como respirar.

A menina estava vazia antes de eu estar pronto. Frustração escorreu por meu corpo, tão poderosa que se comparava à raiva. Eu me virei, bruscamente puxando a outra vítima de encontro a meus lábios.

Logo, eu estava terminado com ela também.

Deixei que sua carcaça escorregasse até o chão. Ainda havia algo a ser feito. Adiantei-me na direção de um dos rapazes à frente completamente alheios ao que acontecera, puxando seu braço e travando-o em suas costas. Ele emitiu um som de espanto diante da súbita perda de equilíbrio, o que interrompeu o acesso de risos de seu companheiro.

Eu assisti, enquanto ambos se davam conta do que lhes estava acontecendo. Levando exatos cinco segundos para encontrar os cadáveres de suas amigas no asfalto e mais dois para reagir à visão:

– John! John!!

O homem em meus braços debatia-se, urrando pela ajuda do companheiro; que não se deu ao trabalho de olhar uma segunda vez para seu amigo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele dava passos hesitantes para trás, encarando a estrada como se tivesse visto um fantasma. E ele de fato tinha.

Maria caminhava em lentamente a nosso encontro, mas antes que chegasse perto John já corria desesperadamente para o lado oposto.

– John!! Me ajude! Pelo amor de Deus...

Os gritos continuavam e tive que me prender minha respiração para evitar morder o humano quente agora tão perto de mim. Travei minha mandíbula com força observando Maria passar por nós como um relâmpago e agarrar John.

Seus dentes perfuraram a garganta dele com precisão. Trazendo-o a nós depois que acabara. Andando devagar novamente.

– Os covardes sempre têm um gosto melhor... – disse em tom de conversa assim que se aproximou. Maria jogou o corpo oco com força sobre a pilha que havia se formado e se virou para nos encarar, um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

– Pode soltá-lo soldado. Eu sei o quanto isso está sendo difícil para você.

Eu obedeci com alívio. O garoto tremia da cabeça aos pés – por um instante imaginei que seus joelhos fossem ceder, mas ele se endireitou e pareceu recuperar a dignidade que ainda lhe restava.

Tive uma súbita vontade de rir diante de seu peito inchado e queixo erguido. Maria parecia saber escolher muito bem entre suas opções. Era natural, algo que fazia parte dela. Éramos todos iguais... orgulhosos, confiantes, sem medo da morte. Se ao menos tivéssemos sabido que nosso destino seria algo muito pior e mais doloroso do que simplesmente morrer.

– Diga-me, qual é o seu nome?

Ele hesitou, sem saber se deveria estabelecer uma conversa. Ou talvez apenas estivesse atônito demais para falar.

– Desculpe, não sei se fui clara. Qual é o seu nome, rapaz?

Maria usou o mesmo tom que muitas vezes direcionara a mim em meus primeiros anos. Um tom de reprovação intimidador.

– E-eu sou Peter M-molaz...

Ela deu um passo à frente, encurtando a distância entre os dois. Ainda sorrindo ela sussurrou educadamente:

– Olá Peter.

Eu aguardava ordens, não era comum Maria me permitir ficar por perto enquanto tentava se concentrar. Sempre havia o risco de perder alguém.

– Jasper? Cuide do lixo para mim, sabe o que fazer. Depois volte para a clareira. Vou logo depois.

Concordei uma vez com a cabeça e corri levando os três corpos comigo. Como de costume, atirei-os no lago artificial mais próximo. No dia seguinte alguém sempre os encontraria e pouco a pouco íamos criando pânico por onde passávamos, tendo que deixar o local assim que isso acontecesse.

Direcionei-me à nossa clareira sem pressa alguma, refletindo sobre a repentina mudança nas intenções de Maria.

Ela já havia chegado quando apareci por dentre as árvores. Estava sentada numa pedra ao lado da cabana abandonada onde geralmente deixávamos os recém-nascidos em transformação.

Formulei em minha cabeça as perguntas que faria enquanto me aproximava, procurando um jeito delicado de expressá-las. Mas então Maria estava ao meu lado, sua boca na minha. E eu não precisei pensar em mais nada.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gente! espero que tenham gostado... Eu meio que desisti de continuar essa fic, então ficou one-shot mesmo, hehe. Reviews, sim? *--*  
Beijão.


End file.
